hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Dis-Harmony / Collect All 5 / Ninjcompoop
Dis-Harmony, Collect All 5 and Ninjcompoop is the first episode of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi to successfully air on television. Episode Recap * Dis-Harmony: Kaz holds a contest to find Puffy's #1 fan. The winner of the contest is Harmony, a psychotic little girl. After meeting Ami and Yumi, she doesn't want to leave. After trying many times to get rid of her, Ami and Yumi decide to get Kaz to get rid of her. Harmony hears Kaz singing in the shower and is attracted by his voice. So, she decides to become Kaz's #1 fan. She starts following Kaz all over the place. Ami and Yumi suddenly feel sad and miss her so they try to get Harmony to be their #1 fan again. * Collect All 5: While getting a midnight snack, Ami finds a box of cereal that has huggle buddies in them. She finds 4 of the 5 (The one she is missing is the bunny one). When she realises that she doesn't have the Bunny Huggles, she tries to do anything to get one. After many fails like searching through the cereal boxes, stealing one from a Little Girl, and going to the factory, Ami dresses Kaz up in a bunny huggles costume to make it look like she had all 5. In the end, Yumi trades her favourite guitar at a pawn shop to get Ami the Bunny Huggles she desperately wanted. * Ninjcompoop: Ami gives Yumi a career test & it comes out as ninja. Yumi orders a home ninja training kit & passes the tests her way. After she becomes a ninja, she goes a too far with it. Ami seeks help to get Yumi back to normal, but she finds out that she must defeat Yumi in a battle. So, Ami trains to become a ninja & goes to confront Yumi. Yumi knocks Ami to the ground & pulls her mask off. Yumi realizes that she doesn't want to fight Ami so she quits being a ninja. Goofs/Errors Note: The errors listed here are in chronological order by episode segment. *The spikes on Yumi's bracelet and the design on the other disappear in several scenes. *Dis-Harmony: When Harmony is showing Ami and Yumi her homemade Puffy puppets, Ami's iris passes under the outline of her left eye socket. *Dis-Harmony: When Ami's eyes close, two black curves are on the outside of the outline of her closed eyes. *Dis-Harmony: When the girls get a photo before the curtain closes, Ami's face is missing. *Ninjcompoop: After I Ling Pan (the monkey ninja trainer) appears, Yumi says "Wow!" in Ami's voice. *Ninjcompoop: After Yumi in her ninja outfit (with mask) takes off Ami's ninja mask, Ami explains to Yumi they must fight because Song Sung Blu told her so and then Yumi's ninja mask is suddenly gone in the next shot. Trivia/Notes *When the show first aired on Cartoon Network (USA/CAN/UK), it scored the highest rating ever for a cartoon premiere. * Harmony says that Yumi has a birthmark of Abraham Lincoln on the bottom of her left foot. However, Yumi has been seen barefoot in several episodes and not once have we seen any birthmarks (possibly as a continuity error). * Harmony was smelling Ami and Yumi's socks. Ami is never shown wearing socks in any episode (only Yumi was seen wearing socks in Camping Caper and Janice Jealous). *This was the first episode to air in 3 countries at the same time. *Cowboys looking like Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones appear in Dis-Harmony. *Ami is the first character to speak in Dis-Harmony, making her the first character in the series to speak. Songs Dis-Harmony *Nagaiki Shite ne *Puffy's Rule Collect All Five *V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N Ninjcompoop * Into the Beach * Brand New Days Gallery Hqdefault.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png Ninjacompoop.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes